Beyond Madness
by contentedly.chrysalism
Summary: Gabriella fled from home. Mystic Falls had turned upside down, swarmed with secrets, creatures came she wouldn't even thought possible to exist. Arabella was fleeing too, she had a dark sense of humor to cover up the fact that she faced inner turmoil everyday. Being the sister of the infamous Salvatore brothers was not easy. How can both deal with their curses? Will they make it?
1. Chapter 1

My boots were very loud against the metal runway leading to the plane. It seemed like every step I took, echoed louder in my mind. It was my minds way of telling me I was making a giant mistake. There had to be some other solution to this big emotional problem. I let out a breath as I shuffled all the way down to the window seat. Even if there was another solution it was too late now. I tried to get comfortable in the overwhelmingly uncomfortable plane seat. I leaned my head back, my eyes softly closing. What was I going to do for the next three hours? My head, being the great joke that it is, said I was going to think.

What better time to think about the very last time I was in the very place I was heading?  
_

 _"I can't believe Elena and Matt had a fight, they never fight." I said in exasperation. I felt for both of them, evidently Matt more. He loves Elena so much, the pure devastation on his face was enough to break me._  
 _"I don't know." Mia sighed from beside me. I gave her a questioning look as we continued to stroll along. "Elena is just not into it anymore." She explained focusing on her own feet as she walked. "Hmm I didn't notice." I mumbled more to myself biting my lower lip. Mia let out a breathy laugh. "You don't notice much of anything anymore." I gave Mia a cheeky grin as a hand tightened around mine._

 _I looked to my left and to the face of my boyfriend Jeremy Gilbert who flashed me a smile._

 _A wind drifted our way and I instinctively shivered. We were walking around at night, I know I know, it's dangerous to walk around at night by ourselves but if you heard Matt and Elena arguing you would go as far away as possible too. "Are you cold"? Jeremy asked looking at me playfully. "What if I was..?" I prompted trying hide my smile. "Then I would give you my jacket." He replied simply. "And if I wasn't"? I asked a smile now playing on my lips. He looked deep in thought for a second and my smile dropped. Then with out warning he twirled me into his chest and started tickling my sides. I laughed uncontrollably and tears started to form in my eyes_  
 _"And that's my cue to leave," Mia said._

 _"Jeremy stop"! I managed through my laughter. He finally complied and I fell back into his chest my sides aching. "I'm going to go check on Elena before heading back to the party." I told Jeremy before I started to walk away. "What no kiss goodbye"? He called after me. I turned around and my eyes moved over his pouty face._

 _"You don't deserve one after tickling me, and plus it's not like I'm gonna be gone forever I'll be back in a few minutes." I smiled to myself as I heard him let out a little whine. "Gabriella"!_

 _I was forced to turn around again when he latched onto my wrist and gently spun me back to him. He captured my lips with his own, in a feverish kiss. I instantly started kissing back and the kiss soon intensified as his arms snaked around my waist, his fingers bunched up my shirt. Lifting it up just a tad, I felt his hand creep onto my bare skin. I let out an involuntary shudder, as his warm hand sparked my skin. He nibbled on my lower lip but I wouldn't let him in and after a few tries he growled in frustration and I laughed which allowed his tongue to slip in my mouth. I smoothed my hands up his chest, then skimmed my fingers along his jawline._

 _I quickly pulled back wanting to check on Elena and make sure she was okay after that fight. This was the third time this week. I feel like the only reason I got such an intense kiss from Jeremy was because he was worried we would be next._

 _"What was that"? I gasped trying to catch my breath from the intense kiss. I was only expecting him to give me a little kiss goodbye. "We should always kiss like it will be our last." Jeremy whispered tucking a hair behind my ear and his fingers trailing down my neck to the necklace I was wearing. It was a heart with a J engraved in it. He gave it to me for Christmas and he had one with a G in it. (Though he kept his hidden underneath his shirt most of the time.) I smiled softly as he let out a breath. "I just feel like something bad is gonna happen." I stared at his face sensing the worry._

 _I quickly reached up and kissed his cheek. I let my lips linger for half a second. Truth was I didn't want to leave him either, it was a like a tether was keeping me here. I couldn't move so far away because my stomach would ache. "Nothing bad will happen." I promised. He didn't want to let go of my hand, so I had to pry it out. Then I turned on my heel and set off in the direction Elena went._

 _Oh how I was very wrong._

 _I sprinted toward where Elena had took off, my hi-heeled boots clicking. I came to a stop at Wickery bridge crickets chirping in the distance. Where could she be? I could have sworn I saw her take off in this direction. I leaned over the side of Wickery bridge trying to catch my breath. Elena wasn't in sight so I might as well get back to Jer I thought_  
 _hopelessly. It was then I saw something big and dark sinking in the water. Water was bubbling from it too. I narrowed my eyes trying to figure out what it was and by the time I did the car was already covered. My heart started hammering in my chest as I swallowed. I stumbled back thinking of what I should do. I yanked my hand from my hair looking at where I had come from. If I went to get help it might be too late... I fumbled with getting my phone out of my pocket and my fingers clicked the first number I saw when I unlocked my phone. She picked up after two rings and I heard laughter in the back ground. "Hey! Are you coming back soon, we're running out of alcohol." Mia it was._

 _My voice came out in rasps seeing as how I felt like I couldn't breath and my heart was pounding in my chest. "Mia call an ambulance now and get them to Wickery bridge!" I commanded. "What? Why?" Mia sounded like she had instantly sobered. "I don't know, a car or something drove over the bridge we need help!" I pleaded._

 _She let out a shaky breath. "Ok I'll call but Ella I know you and don't do anything stupid." I briefly squeezed my eyes shut, time was running out. "If you know me, you know I won't listen to that." With that I let the phone fall from my hand hearing Mia screaming from the other line. The phone dropped with a clatter, shattering the screen. All that was running through my head was, I have to save those people. Me being a teenage girl what could I possibly do? Well, we were about find out._  
 _I took in a deep breath then launched off the bridge in a dive. The cold water surged through my body as I broke the surface. I fought to keep my eyes open so I could see through the murky water. The car was settled at the bottom and I pushed myself hard to swim down there as fast as I could. I was so relieved when I grasped the cold car handle and peered in the window, my blonde hair flowing out around me. My eyes widened when I came to the fact that it was Elena's parents in the car. I started pounding on the door and Elena's dad gave me a sincere look. The look absolutely broke my heart, It looked almost as if he knew he was gonna die. I looked past him and saw Elena's mom was knocked out cold. I pulled as hard as I could on the door but I felt my arms start to weaken at the water pressure. I kicked and pounded and pulled but nothing seemed to work. I had already glanced in the back seat expecting to see Elena but she wasn't there which was a great relief. I meet Grayson Gilbert's eyes. The dad I had come to know and love, my boyfriends dad. In that moment I felt my throat start to close up and my head start to throb as I struggled to breathe but refused to give up on him._  
 _'Take care of Jeremy' he mouthed. I somehow managed to mouth back, 'I will' before darkness clouded my vision. The last thought I had was,_

 _This is going to kill Jeremy._

I flinched awake, just as I felt the plane bouncing as it touched the ground. I rubbed my eyes, as they tried to droop shut again, praying that I didn't damage my makeup. I stretched, waiting for everyone else to get off the plane before I stood. Was I avoiding? Yes. I reached up and retrieved my bag. My legs were wobbling as I walked off the plane, I had to calm my nerves. I wasn't even in Mystic Falls yet. I tucked my hair behind my ears, searching the airport with my eyes.

"There she is."

I whirled around so fast you would have thought I broke something. I dropped my bag completely, the thud ringing through my ears. My feet took me forward as a huge grin spread over my lips. When walking didn't seem to be enough, he was still too far away I started sprinting. It wasn't long before I collided with him. My feet were swept from the ground as both of his arms circled around my waist, using all of his strength he hoisted me off the ground. I crushed my head into his neck as I was spun around breathing in his scent of apple cinnamon and pine. I had missed that smell so much, I actually had a candle placed in my room to replace his smell.  
He was letting out his big long boisterous laugh, that it made my heart clench. He finally set me down on the ground, and I was able to step away, but my hands rested loosely on his hips so I was still in close proximity. He grasped my cheeks and I giggled at his slack jaw look as he examined me. "Look at you! What happened to my little girl? Who let you grow up?"

I rolled my eyes. "Matt I've only been gone for not even a year."

"Details! Details!" He yelled as he jogged to retrieve my bag. "A lot can happen in a year." I couldn't keep the smile off my face, I was nervous about coming back but seeing Matt Donavon was refreshing. He came back and threw an arm around me, and began to lead me out of the airport. "Time to see your sister."

My sister. At that moment I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. The whole reason I was here. My sister was sick. I rested my head into his shoulder. Bring it on Mystic Falls.

It was practically silent in the car.  
No matter how joyful Matt was upon seeing me, he was hesitant. He knew about the past, and there was something he was hiding. I knew it. I hated secrets. I sat criss crossed in the front seat of his truck, drumming with my hands in my lap. "Alright out with it." He rolled his head towards me, raising an eyebrow. I sighed, hoping our friendship meant a little bit more to him and he wouldn't try and hide whatever's going on. "Don't play dumb Matty." At this he let out a sigh of his own. He stared ahead, gripping the steering wheel a little too tightly. He took a deep breath and I prayed that he stops prolonging this. "Elena called, right before you got off the plane. It's Jeremy." My heart dropped, I hadn't heard that name since I left, since that night. I nodded for him to keep going. My heart rate quickened, anybody but Jeremy. Was there something wrong with him now too? Matt took his eyes off the road to look at me briefly. "He tried to kill himself Ella." The breath was knocked out of me. My legs fell and I clutched my stomach. "What?" Had I not heard him right?

"He tried to commit suicide last night." A million questions flew through my head, why? How? Matt must have noticed my horrified look. "He's been doing so many drugs since you left, and then he started hooking up with Viki, then she died, somethings just been seriously wrong." He rambled, with every word he said I felt more nauseous. I rolled down the window, tears gathering in my eyes. How is it that Jeremy had fell so far? Was it my fault? Air wasn't getting to my lungs; I began to hyperventilate. Matt rubbed my back, surprisingly enough what he was doing wasn't helping. We were halfway to the hospital and while I seriously wanted to see my sister I had this dire need to check on Jeremy first. I just had to see him. I had to know what put him in that state where he thought there was no way out but to kill himself.  
"Turn the car around." Matt froze, he knew where I was headed with this. "Gabriella-"  
" **MATT**. I'm not asking, turn this car around before I do it for you."  
My voice was on the verge of hysteria, as I screamed this, Matt seemed to snap. He veered the car to the right, and sped the opposite way. "This is a bad idea." Oh yes, he had made his opinion clear. It only took us three minutes to reach the Gilbert family house, I counted. The moment he pulled up, I was scrambling out of the car. "Wait for me," I breathed to Matt before fully sprinting to the front door. I burst through the house, not bothering to waste time with knocking. The house looked like fight club, things were broken and carelessly thrown to the ground. I remembered exactly where Jeremy's room was, I had snuck into it many times in the past. My feet rumbled on the stairs but from what I saw no one was home. Had I come here for nothing?

"Jeremy?" I screamed my voice now hoarse from my held in tears at hearing this news. "Is that?" I faintly heard Elena's voice.  
I bustled into Jeremy's room, walking right past Elena in the arms of some guy I don't know. I fell to my knees; I didn't even have time to relish in seeing him again. The boy, I considered to be the love of my life before everything happened. Before all that I knew. His eyes were wider than I've ever seen them, he was stunned. Who wouldn't be? I caressed his face tightly with my hands, my tears were falling freely now. "Jeremy, oh Jer, I thought- Matt said terrible things. Are you okay?" He blinked out of his surprise and his electric cold hands came up around mine. He ripped my hands away from his face. "I'm fine."

I took a frantic step back as he got to his feet. His shoulder slammed into mine as he walked past, starting to head down the stairs. "You're fine?" I hollered chasing after him. "I can't believe what I'm hearing, you are not fine Jer. You wouldn't have tried to kill yourself if you were fine!" He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, but wouldn't look at me. I was right behind him. My chest was heaving at a fast pace, that's how angry I was. Tears were building in my eyes again, but this time they were angry tears. I couldn't believe him, the nerve of him. "And you did drugs and screwed Viki, that's right I was told!" I seethed, I had to steady my arm on the banister because I suddenly felt lightheaded. "Oh, why does it matter to you huh?" He growled. I flinched, with his close proximity. "You were selfish enough to leave, now you are suddenly interested, you're suddenly back? You might as well leave because no one wants you here. You made everyone happy by leaving."

Smack. I heard it, It rang through my ears. My hand started to tingle. I didn't even realize what I had done. His head was jerked to the side from the force of my slap. My vision began to blur, with how much water coated my eyes. Jeremy gave me a look that I had never ever seen before from him, as he rubbed his now reddened and slightly swollen cheek. His eyes averted to something behind me and I turned around to find we had an audience. The only person I recognized in the three people that were huddled at the top of the steps was Elena. A girl I didn't recognize, clutched her stomach for dear life practically bursting at the seams with laughter. "Damn, she just slapped the shit out of you. Can you do it again?"

With that statement I bolted. Towards the car I went, trying to regain my breath. He was an arrogant asshole, but who knew seeing ex's were so hard.

There was no sound at all, in the car ride to the hospital. At least no talking whatsoever. It was filled, with my shortened breath, and me choking on my tears. My sister, Jeremy, what would be next? I almost wanted my sister to get better now more than anything so I could leave again. I wouldn't be forced to come back here out of some moral code, or loyalty to my family. Me and my sister... we don't have the best relationship. But that wasn't about to stop me from coming to see her in her time of need.

I walked as quickly as possible through the doors of the hospital and into the lobby. It wasn't hard to spot my mom, she had the same short spiky blonde hair. "Mom," I called out to her. Upon hearing my voice, her whole body tensed. It wasn't even a second after she turned around that I wasn't in her arms. "Mom, I'm so scared. How is she?" There was just something about being in your mothers arms. I completely broke down, my crying before now transformed into hard sobs. "Sh baby." I faintly heard her whisper in my ear. I shuddered as her fingers stroked my hair. I tried to stifle my sobs, but it took a few minutes. When my breathing evened out, she stepped back from me. Releasing me from her tight embrace, she tried to smile at me but her bottom lip wobbled. "She's in surgery, the doctors are doing everything they can." I swallowed the huge lump in my throat. Was I expecting good news? That news wasn't bad, or good, it was just news. I nodded to my mom acknowledging that I had heard her. Only time would tell now.

I opened my mouth to say so much more to her. She was my mom after all, I think I missed her the most. A voice halted my thoughts. "Sheriff, I've been looking everywhere for you, I just heard the news." My eyes widened as a broad shouldered man strolled up to us. He was just about the hottest man I had ever seen, was he even real? He had floppy, stark black hair and crystal blue eyes along with a perfect complexion. His eyes took me in, the same way I imagined I was looking him up and down. "You must be the other Forbes girl."

Nod. What are you doing Gabriella? Find a way to nod! It's simple. I brought myself out of my reverie and nodded my head reverently. A smile curled on his lips, and I swear I felt like my legs almost gave out. "I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore."  
Instead of going in for a classic handshake, he reached for my hand at my side and brought it to his lips. I watched him the whole time. Who is this creature? He must have shown up while I was away. I was probably grinning from ear to ear, I made a note to get a better handle on myself. I felt my mom giving me a weird look, so I excused myself. I hoped Damon didn't make too many appearances in my life, I didn't think my body could handle it.

I walked slowly to join Matt in the waiting area. Now that we were at the hospital, it was like his whole attitude had changed. He stared ahead, looking void of everything. I narrowed my eyes, and laid a hand on his. He didn't even notice that I had taken a seat next to him, but when my skin made contact with his he jumped. "Im so sorry, I should have protected her." He whispered his face screwing up into one of turmoil. Oh god, please don't cry I fretted. Whenever Matt cried, it was like an impulse- my tears soon follow. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck as he folds in on me. I don't know why he was letting this get to him. From what I was told, this was a pure accident. No one caused her any harm, and he wasn't even driving! In this time I recalled something Jeremy's parents had told me a long time ago.

In times of need, when we are slashed with grief, our mind will go to places that aren't logical, not even in any aspect.

That must be what's happening with Matt. God, I missed Jer's parents. They were like my second parents, and the whole reason I left in the first place. I wish I knew what to say to Matt. I was completely clueless on how to help him and keep ahold of my own thoughts and feelings. I pulled back just enough to meet his eyes, my thumb unconsciously rubbed the side of his neck, since I was still holding onto him. "I'll be back." I said nodding softly, as if willing him to understand and see through his tears. He let out a soft snort which I gathered was produced because he was trying to stop crying. He nodded, I didn't trust his voice to speak back to me. Matt rifled around in his pocket and placed his keys in the palm of my hand. My hand curled around them, liking the cold compared to my sweating body. It happened all the time when I was nervous. I wasted no time with trying to come up with a parting remark for Matt. I just ripped my hand through my hair and walked with determination out of the waiting room.

I had a plan in my mind, see I believed solely in the little things. Little things are what can change someones whole attitude, or what makes someone day. I was on a mission to get Matt's favorite meal from the Mystic Grill and bring it back to him, hoping that my actions can make up for what I cant say. I was going to bring Caroline a strawberry milkshake from there too, it was her weakness. She was going to be awake to drink it, I had to look at the bright side of things. I swung Matt's keys around on my finger as I strolled down one of the blank hallways to get out of this horrid hospital. I had hated hospitals ever since I was little, I mean who even has a taste for them? I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard hushed whispers. That's a general rule, people talk in hushed whispers when they have something to hide. I flattened myself against the wall, deciding that this is one thing I missed about this town. All the gossip that went on.  
I squinted, shuffling closer to the voices. They sounded like people I knew. I craned my head, my heart starting to pick up in speed. I desperately hoped they wouldn't see me but I had to know who it was. "I can give Caroline some blood, she would be safe here in the hospital- it would be out of her system in a day." That guy I had just met was negotiating.

I slammed my head against the wall, catching a glimpse of who he was talking to. Elena and Mia. I wasn't about to pretend like it wasn't weird seeing my ex- best friend talking so closely with this complete stranger about my sister's fate. "It's too risky, no I am not letting you do it." Elena's voice was trembling. I swallowed, the confusion swarming in my stomach was spinning into frustration which was rapidly causing a lump to form in my throat. I closed my eyes taking long breaths, I had done enough crying for today I was not about to do it again. "Do it."

That cut off any and all thoughts I had. My eyes snapped open. Her strong voice made me want to reveal myself. Mia was going to let some stranger control my sisters life? If Elena was against it.. I wanted nothing more in that moment to scream. Turn the corner and reveal myself. "This is Caroline we are talking about. Gabriella's sister. I'm telling you, to do it." I blinked in surprise, so Elena hadn't filled her in on my return. Their voices became muffled and it was like my vision was fading in and out. I pushed myself off the wall, I wasn't going to burst in on their conversation but I did need answers. I climbed into Matt's truck. For a moment I just sat there, taking sometime to gather my thoughts. I felt like I was going to be sick, Mystic Falls was not as I remembered it. Here's what I know: From the intimacy, I saw earlier, Elena had a new boyfriend- and he was somehow tied to this Damon person. Considering they were both strangers to me and seemed to come from the same gene pool, there was no doubt about it. Mia was involved with these people, in fact they all seemed to have a weird friend group, Jeremy was in on it too. Another thing was that something happened over the course of this year that made Jeremy want to commit suicide, Matt was with my sister and blamed himself for her current state.

This whole town turned into a freak show after I left and now I needed to find all the answers.

I wasn't about to be left in the dark. I started the car and unconsciously drove, my thoughts still all absorbed on the matters at hand. My muscle memory had full control, and somehow, I ended up here. I blew out a huge sigh, second time of the day at the Gilbert residence. Hopefully, despite our problems Jeremy would be able to explain to me all that is going on. I still had that level of trust for him.

I yanked the key out of the ignition, and laid my hands into my lap. My head bobbed up hearing the patter of rain falling onto the windshield. Oh great it was raining. Metaphor for my emotional state? Who knows. I decided to just bite the bullet and hopped out of Matt's truck. I slammed the door, anticipation sprouting in my stomach. Did I really want to know what was going on? The whole point of this trip was to not get too attached, I was just going to leave again. I sprinted to the porch to get out of the rain, but hesitated at the door. My hair was damp, my makeup smeared. I probably looked like a mess, wait. Why did I care how I looked? I absolutely shouldn't, this man didn't deserve me worrying about how I looked.

My ears picked up on a glass shattering inside the house. I flung the door open.

 **Arabella's POV:**

I swung my legs back and forth, entirely bored. How had my life become this boring? Where I sit here and I watch a human sleep. The only exciting thing to happen was when Gabriella walked in and slapped the sense back into Jeremy. How did I know her name you may ask? Well I know a lot of things. I like to consider myself the vampire version of a god. I sat up straight, my acute senses picking up that there was movement on the porch. Not a millisecond later, the door slammed open.

I jumped to my feet, yes! Elena was back, I could go. I connected eyes with Stefan and he was scrambling out of the room. My eyes darted to Jeremy's sleeping form. Eh, he would be fine. I chased after Stefan, feeling fatigue in my step. I needed some ice cream and a long nap. My legs went weak at that thought. I reached the top of the stairs and suddenly I was in tune with everything around me. Stefan had Elena in his arms, a form you found them in often.

There was a jolt in my stomach, as I narrowed my eyes at her back. I was suddenly overwhelmed with a bad feeling, it was coming from Damon. He had figured something out, but what? That's when I realized. There was something off about her posture, you wouldn't notice if you weren't really looking. It was crazy, but this wasn't Elena. I was gone, the moment I had that thought. I used my vampire speed and stormed into Jeremy's room. I returned to the top of the stairs and cocked my arm back. The knife I had retrieved soared through the air and embedded itself into her shoulder. I made it the rest of the way down the stairs as Stefan's eyes convulsed and he bared his fangs at Katherine. In the blink of an eye he had her thrown against a wall, hand gripping her throat tightly. I stood by, this was his fight. I would jump in, if needed. "Katherine!" He hissed, so much distaste in his voice. I cringed, thinking all the drama this would start. I watched as he zoomed over to another wall, cracking it from the force he shoved her with. "At least I fooled one of you."

His eyes went blank, I knew his mistake the moment he made it. Her statement caught him off guard. She twisted his arm completely around and tossed him to the floor. She made moves for the door, but I stood in her way. She tumbled into my body when I thrust my arms out. "Leaving so soon?" I mocked, smirking at her position on the floor. She thought she could get the upper hand again with her vampire speed. Didn't she realize I had that too? She grasped my arms the same moment I went to block her again. We both had a firm grip, and that's what sent us flying into the kitchen table forcing us to let go. I didn't need time to recover, I was scrambling to my feet the moment we hit that table. If it hadn't been for the door bursting open. My eyes winded, as the petite blonde came fleeing in. I stood frozen in my movements. Not only would this give Katherine a chance to get away, we were exposed. Both me and Stefan had vamped out, no one had to show me a mirror for me to know my eyes were red and pumping. I took in her deer in the headlights look, the same look that was marred on her face that night that seemed so long ago. I couldn't help but remember that nights events.

Mystic Falls one year ago/

 _"I hate you." I mumbled._  
 _Stefan turned to me with questioning eyes as we made our way through the dark woods. "I hate you and your hair product." I added kicking a rock but with my vampire strength it flew across the clearing and knocked into a tree, causing some of the bark to break off._  
 _"You can't hate me, we're family and plus I don't use hair product." I scoffed at this and let out a dry laugh. "You hate Damon and yet he's family and seriously stefan your just in denial about your hair." He rolled his eyes and went back into concentration again probably trying to find a bunny to eat. I looked around longingly. I wish it could be this easy for me. "Ya know I'm starting to think you have something against bunnies." I said in an observatory tone. He sighed, I knew I was starting to annoy him. Half the time he wondered why he even spent time with me._  
 _"I mean not only do you hunt the innocent little creatures you try to get others to hunt them too, it's quite terrible actually." I elaborated. All he did was chuckle. "Ya know your British accent is quite amusing." I slapped his arm playfully and he just laughed again. "You try being in England for ten years and not picking up an accent. I would probably still be there if you hadn't have found me and demand we see Zach."_

 _Stefan shrugged, "What do you want me to say? Family's important."_  
 _I gave him a sideways glance. "Says the guy who's been ignoring his brother for half a century." I replied dryly._  
 _A loud crash and splash of water sounded in the distance my vampire ears instantly picking up on it. Curiosity getting the better of me I zoomed over, Stefan right behind me. I ended up coming to a halt on a bridge, I glanced at the sign and read 'Wickery Bridge.' Obviously something had landed in the water, I edged over and peered over the side. Stefan was right behind me, ready to grab me incase things went south or something dangerous happened. My breathing quickened when I saw a car sinking in the water, quick too. My first thought was to alert someone and try not to involve ourselves in the situation too much but apparently Stefan had other plans._  
 _Within seconds of seeing the car he has dived off the bridge. "Stefan"! I screamed but it was too late. I face palmed and grabbed my hair in frustration._

 _I swear I'm not related to him, I swear I'm not related to him I swear I'm not related to him!"_

 _I walked nervously across the bridge. It only took a few seconds for Stefan to spring out of the water carrying what looked like a teenage girl. I breathed a sigh of relief that he was okay and rushed over. I used my vampire speed so the winds gushed around us blowing the girls hair out of her face. I gasped loudly the moment I saw her. Her neck was lulled to one side and she was soaked completely but I would know that face anywhere._  
 _Katherine Pierce._  
 _"Oh my god that can't be possible, Kath"? I stammered inching closer. I didn't want to get to close because I feared it would be like one of those cheesy horror movies. She would spring to life and I would quite literally pee my pants._

 _Stefan just shook his head muttering, "I don't think it's her, Katherine's gone Ara." I swallowed training my eyes on the ground. I knew she was gone, she's been gone for a LONG time. I just still had to admit that I couldn't handle the loss of her or Ella. If Katherine was here, she could lead me to her.. and the possibility of having my best friend back knocked the breath out of me._

 _When I looked back up Stefan was gone with the girl, he probably went to take her to the hospital. It was then I heard the patter of feet and could only guess someone was coming. I zoomed behind a tree as a girl came into view. She had blonde hair that bounced around her and piercing blue eyes as she looked around with worry and frustration. My body was numb. It was one shock after another. Seeing Katherine and now her in one night. This girl couldn't be her, she had a whole other vibe about her. Just because she was a basic carbon copy, no! Stop it! I couldn't keep fooling myself. I couldn't slip back into that state I had been in for years.. I instead chose to focus on the situation at hand._

 _I watched her closely intrigued by the girl as she fumbled with her phone. See this girl was smart! She called someone! I would have done that but no Stefan had to be the hero! I heard her and what I guessed to be her friend and a ghost of a smile formed as I heard how worried this so called 'Mia' was. I longed for friendship like that. Ever since the incident I had been on my own. I hadn't dare tried to replicate the friendship I had with her. No one would ever replace her._

 _My mind along with my body, went numb. This girl had done the smart thing, but then dashed that by diving off the edge of the bridge. "What the fuck." I cursed to myself._

 _I bit my lower lip rocking back on the heels of my feet trying to decide whether I should be the hero or not. Why not? Ya know what, screw everything. It's not like I had anything to lose and this girl looked too much like her for me to let her die._

 _With that I ran at full speed and came in contact with the water. It was cold, but the cold didn't phase me one bit. I looked around rapidly and spotted the girls mass of blonde hair before actually seeing her body. Her eyes were softly shut and she seemed to be slowly drifting to the bottom of the lake. It was clear she had tried to save the people in the car but couldn't. I latched onto her arm and tugged her to the surface. When we broke the surface I grasped her shoulders and lifted both of us out of the water. I landed next to her exhaustion washing over me my brown hair with blonde highlights now sopping wet and stuck to the sides of my face. Yuck. I hated the feeling of wet clothes clinging to my body._  
 _I hovered over the blonde girl who looked so peaceful. I reached down and felt the slow but still moving pulse that throbbed in her neck. Speaking of her neck, I swallowed also hearing the blood flow. Damn witches. I will never be able to move past this._

 _Her eyes snapped open and she was gasping. "Your going to be ok." I said softly. I looked into her eyes and saw them pulse showing the signs of my compulsion. "You will slip into a deep sleep and not remember anything past diving into the water." I spoke clearly and without hesitation and watched as she nodded. I couldn't help but feel bad for compelling her. Wait! What? I don't feel bad for people! "You will pass out now." I said, I couldn't help but try to sound like someone from Star Wars. Hey, you really thought I would be able to get through this without throwing in a nerd comment?_  
 _With that her eyes fell shut and she fell back onto the bridge. When I looked up Stefan was standing over me a faraway look in his eyes. "You helped her." He whispered. I got to my feet sighing. "Maybe I'm actually starting to care about humanity Stefan."_

 _"Cmon you care," he pressed. I closed my eyes feeling tired and he wrapped his arms around me. "Just about you." I muttered. I looked past Stefan's shoulder and the many trees surrounding Mystic falls. "Are we ever just gonna leave this town and never look back"? I asked. There was a pause and he finally said._  
 _"No I guess not."_  
 ___

I threw my own body out of the flashback just in time to see the ends of Gabriella's hair as she fled yet again. I rolled my eyes, looking to my brother. Even he couldn't have an answer for this mess of a situation. I caught my breath the fatigue taking over again, I no longer felt adrenaline from that mini fight. I let out a nervous laugh.

"Houston we have a problem."

***COMMENT! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! STAY TUNED!


	2. Repetition

_** It seemed like there was some updating problems with the last two chapters so I decided to delete them and republish them. Happy reading!_

 _Gabriella's POV:_

The wind pierced into my arms and face, any part of me that was exposed. I tightened my sweater jacket around myself and kept my arms around my middle, as I stared out. The water was rushing, grey as usual. It all still looked the same.

My heart was thumping at a steady beat as I tried to block out any and all thoughts from that night. Why had I come here? This place was only a memorial sight. Memorializing the death of the great people Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, the death of my life here at Mystic Falls, the person I used to be. I leaned against the side of Wickery Bridge. The cold of the night chilled my body. I couldn't force my feet to move, to get away from this place. Where would I go? Back to the Forbes family home, where I would just be entering an empty house? A classic reminder that my family is falling apart. I couldn't go to Jeremy's, what comfort would I find there? It the exact place I had fled from, the place that held a bunch of crazy people, something I couldn't explain. I could go the hospital, but to me it screamed secrets and lies. I huffed, no longer feeling like I was shaking from the inside out, I was calmer.

I heard the thud of someone jogging towards me and whipped around at lightning speed. My faced dropped and my stomach did a complete flip. I collapsed against the railing of Wickery bridge feeling like I could keel over and throw up. It was the monster, the thing I couldn't explain.

She was coming towards me, with every step she took, I took a step back. I knew how to defend myself, but I didn't know what she was capable of or what she even was. My heart rate started to pick up again, it roaring in my ears. I couldn't hear anything except that. Would anyone even hear my scream if she tried to attack me?

I turned around to start full fledge running when she appeared in front of me.

A high pitched shriek escaped from my mouth, my legs wobbled and I tumbled away. My shrieking was met with an eyeroll from her. "Please stop. I'm really not that evil, you're hurting my ears."

I blew out a breath, my throat was aching, my hands started trembling again, that was the sign of my fear. She sucked in a very deep breath, as if she were mentally preparing herself. "Okay, I might regret doing this but-" She reached for me, I was assuming she meant to put a hand on my shoulder, but I frantically retched back. "Don't touch me!" I warned, I wanted to smack myself the moment those words came out of my mouth. What was I going to do? I was a mere human, she was well- I do not know what she was.

Something switched in her eyes. It was then I found out it took only little to set her off.

"Do no tell me what to do," she growled in return. My fear doubled. "You have no idea what I'm capable." Her tone was so threatening, in order to make her point more known, she clamped a hand on my shoulder. My whole body shuddered, and she forced me down by my shoulder. I bit my lip severely, to not cry out in pain. Pain swarmed my arm, I literally felt it pop out of its socket. "Your point has been made!" I boomed, my pain shining through. She could kill me in split second. I was so not ready to die today.

Then I felt release, the pain was still there but it was lessened. She took a step back, and I struggled to my feet cradling my limp arm to my chest. "Look. I'm fine I just lost my cool there for a second." If I wasn't in such pain I would have laughed. She didn't come within proximity to me again, she instead looked at me sternly- but meaningfully. If that made any sense? "I want you to know, if you calm down I can help you. Please just let me help you."

Call me crazy, because I probably am. Looking at her, I let everything go. From her tone of voice, she sounded like she cared for me. Which is crazy because we just met. I didn't think her purpose was to hurt me. Maybe her purpose was to help me understand all this. I slowly nodded, which sparked her to move forward. She laid her hand on my shoulder, what she had intended to do earlier. Her hand was ice-cold and pulsing. A shiver ripped up my spine. As she got closer to me I became entranced in her eyes, I would later find out that's how she controlled my mind.

"Forget everything you know. And believe the impossible. Supernatural creatures exist. I am one of them. Remember that cool vampire movie you may have seen? Twilight? Well I am a vampire. I am not here to hurt you, neither are my brothers. We value humanity... Sometimes. I will explain everything to you about this life, so you can adapt to this new Mystic Falls you are entering. I want you to come to my house every day. I make a pretty good therapist. I _can talk you through this."_

I swallowed hard, my throat burning intensely. It was like my muscles were rendered useless, my head nodded on its own accord. I closed my eyes, dread paralyzing my body. What had I just agreed to? When my eyes blinked open there was no remnants of the girl. I still didn't know her name! That was important if I was going to spend hours a day with her discussing the supernatural history and how it related to me and invested itself into Mystic Falls. I looked around the haunted bridge, my nerves spiraling out of control.

This whole place just didn't feel like home anymore.

Matt swung the door open faster than I ever thought possible. His face was white as a sheet. "Where have you been?" He demanded, his voice had come out a croak. From all the crying, he had been doing, I realized. Ouch, I felt my heart split. I probably had caused him so much stress wondering where the hell I had been.

I raised the bag labeled Mystic Grill, with shaky hands. "I brought your favorite."

His face softened completely, his arms weaved around my waist and brought me into a bone crushing hug. One day in Mystic Falls complete. Standing here in Matt's doorway, clutching onto him as the moon cascaded down on us, all stress left my body.

"Get up!"

I flinched and rolled off the couch at the resounding sound of Matt's booming voice. "God, that was my sixth try." I rubbed my aching and tense back from the sleeping on that lumpy couch. It was a Saturday, it wasn't even time for me to start back at school (not that I knew if I was going yet or not) This brings me to my original question. Why the hell was he waking me up so early?

"We have to get to the hospital!" Absolute excitement was springing from his voice. My forehead crinkled as I jumped to my feet, the early morning chill striking my bare legs. "Wait what?" I tried to dash my hopes, if he was excited that meant everything was okay, and then what if I got there and things weren't?

His smile was infectious though.

"Your mom called come on slow poke!" His hand latched onto mine, and on instinct I intertwined our fingers as he tugged me out of the house. "Wait! Matt! Are you crazy? I'm in a baggy ti shirt, pajama shorts, I have no makeup on and my hair isn't even brushed!" I yelled desperately as he managed to hoist me into the passengers seat of his car, me protesting the whole time. "Don't worry," he began going around to the driver's side. "I can handle the tarnish on my reputation for going out and about with your early morning ugliness." I reached over and smacked his arm, hard. I felt the tips of my fingers burn from smacking him. "Hey no distracting the driver!" He scolded poking at my sides. I giggled, looking out as Mystic Falls zoomed around us. If Matt wasn't careful, he was going to get a ticket in this quiet little town for speeding so much. I grinned nonetheless. He seemed so excited, and that must mean one thing; Care was gonna be okay.

Today was going to be a good day, I just know it.

 _Arabella's POV:_

I downed the rest of my champagne, the glass feeling weightless in my hand. I gripped the tight red fabric that clung to my body. I despised dresses. I despised being in this place, mourning someone I didn't even know.

I cleared my throat, looking at all the boring people milling about. Hell of a wake.

The voices of Bonnie Bennet and my ass of a brother drifted to my ears. They were fighting as per usual, when were they just going to realize that both were lame and they needed to get over themselves. My irritation was amplified, when I felt a headache start at the base of my head, it quickly mounted into a searing pain. This was all Damon's fault if he didn't piss off everyone he meets, I wouldn't be feeling so horrid.

The champagne glass shattered, into pieces, as my hand tightened. I threw it behind me not caring who it hit and stomped off to find that dumb little witch. As if my day wasn't tense enough. I enjoyed the clicking of my heels as I made my way through the people. I guess my expression was bitchy because people moved without even me having to tell them. A sudden bang, caused my nonexistent heart to stutter. I couldn't vamp out in front of all these people so I decided on just quickening my pace in the direction of the bang.

The doors flew open and I saw the murderous face of the one I use to call friend, ally, mentor the one and only Katherine Pierce. "That's enough, Katherine," I sang, looking at her with kind eyes. She smirked at me, letting her fangs peak through. "Well, well... If it isn't miss little Ara Salvatore. Still living in your brothers shadow darling?"

I didn't even blink at her comment, it didn't hurt one bit. If anything, my smile increased. "Are you still being a bitch to cover up your sad pathetic personality?" It was war. I used to be friends with Katherine, so I knew that everything with her was a war.

I connected with her eyes and I saw them flicker. What I said hurt, and that was a point for me. She strolled past me, letting Bonnie go roughly. I tossed Bonnie a wink before following after Katherine. "Don't you think, you are taking this a little bit far, Kat?" I swiped a wine glass off a tray, I needed to be drunk to get through this conversation. "Matt!" My eyes shot up. Oh no, not Matt. I begged him with my eyes to walk away right now.

I don't think I could keep control of Katherine, and Matt was one of the good ones. "I heard Caroline made a miraculous recovery, you are so lucky!" She said in the greatest fake happiness I had ever heard. "Thank you so much Elena. Gabriella is thrilled." His face turned up into a little half smile, I had to admit my own heart flutter at his meaningful eyes. The moment he walked away Katherine turned to me with big eyes. "His eyes are so blue," she whined. I chuckled under my breath, it was intoxicating being in her presence again and I couldn't let it get to me. I felt someone glide up beside me and I knew it was my dork of a brother by the way Kat's eyes lit up. He was a blessing in disguise, he would keep me grounded when I was around her. Keep me from falling back into my old ways. "You need to leave." Stefan hissed, grasping my arm tightly. "You're hurting my feelings Stefan." I rolled my eyes staying in my position as Stefan inched towards her. I could hear the low rumbling of his growls at the back of his throat. "Okay, let's not have a couples fight in front of all your friends."

She was challenging him, she stepped forward. Why did I ever miss her? Nothing could ever be simple with her. I watched this altercation. It felt like I was hurtled back in time by seeing this thick sexual tension between them. "What game are you playing?" I seethed, I was overpowered with this terrifying fear. I would not let the past **repeat** itself.

"Who said anything about a game?" She jutted out her lip. I pushed myself against Stefan, peering at her from over his shoulder. "Then why are you here?" Stefan demanded, he looked around cautiously, this sparked me to look around. No one was looking at us, yet. "I missed you," she dragged her eyes from Stefan's to meet mine. "Both of you." I narrowed my eyes even harder. If she thought her saying she missed me sparked anything in me she was sadly mistaken. "Why don't we take a walk?" I offered, I started to feel pesky little eyes on us. I didn't wait for an answer, I swiveled on my heel and felt everyone's eyes on me as I strut out of the Lockwood Mansion. I had an instinct that Stefan and Katherine were quarreling behind me. I gave out a massive eye roll, figuring we were far enough away from the party.

"Now, now children." Silence ensued and I welcomed the break from their constant bickering. Katherine had only reappeared in our life for what two hours? Now as I watched my brother and her, it was freaky how it took me back to so many years ago.

 _Gabriella's POV:_

I cleared my throat leaning heavily against the archway. It felt wrong being here, my throat was tight. I didn't know Mayor Lockwood that well, so it felt like I was intruding on something.

"I can hear you breathing." A voice spoke up. I couldn't even focus on how creepy of a sentence that was, my stomach dropped. I didn't want to disturb him yet he knew I had been here this whole time. He swirled his drink around before slowly holding it out to me. I took a few slow steps towards him, taking the glass into my hands. "You look like you need it." He said as the liquid burned down my throat. I plopped down next to him, letting out a long breath. He silently refilled the glass. "Thanks' Ty."

A smile laced his lips. "Its good to see you, it just sucks it was under these circumstances." I couldn't have agreed more. My hand came up, I rubbed circles into his back, hoping that would give him the comfort that my words couldn't. I watched the tears build at the corner of his eyes, my throat went completely dry. He lost his father. My heart shattered into a million pieces, the more I kept watching him.

We had all lost so much, our previous lives were just nonexistent.

I downed the next glass not even thinking about the consequences. I looked up from the empty glass, I wasn't counting the minutes that passed since I joined Tyler in his solitude. When my eyes looked up, I saw Jeremy's figure standing only four feet from me. I took a sharp intake of breath, causing Tyler to look up as well. Was my heart rate going to pick up every time I was in proximity of him?

Me, Tyler and him used to be so close, now there was nothing but thick silence as Jeremy entered the room. Viki had torn them apart and I resented her a little more because of it. Rest In Peace. Wherever she was.

"Oh hey sorry I was just looking for the uh.."

"The bathroom's down the hall." Tyler grunted. I quickly removed my hand from Tyler's back at the sudden tension in Tyler's voice, it fell limply in my lap. "Hey look, I'm sorry about your dad." Jeremy said softly, as if he were afraid to say it. My eyes flickered from Jer to Tyler, I opted to remain silent.

"Yeah todays been a lot of sorry from people who just don't give a crap."

My eyes lingered on Tyler, that lump building up in my throat once again. That statement was absolutely the truth, no one can really comfort him. Jeremy leaned up against the desk, I tried not to look at him. My eyes instead focused on the plush white carpet. "I know what you mean. When my parents died, there was a house full of strangers who were telling me how great they were." My hearing went muffled after that. It was like my ears were burning, all I kept hearing was this little screech.

 _'When my parents died_..' That phrase was now playing on a constant loop in my head. I should have been there. I loved the Gilberts so much, that would stand alone as my one single regret. Not being there after they passed. Tyler pursed his lips. "Yeah but at least they were telling the truth. My dad was a dick."

"Yup," I said unconsciously. I looked up at Tyler apologetically. He actually cracked a smile at my agreement. That's when I realized he needed that. He needed people to tell the truth.

Tyler shifted in his seat, brushing my arm as he offered the flask to Jeremy. I was hit with a wave of nostalgia. This is how it always used to be, before everything happened. We would steal Tyler's dads numerous bottles of alcohol, go down to the falls now and then on a Friday night and just sit around the fire. When we were all friends. Before me and Jeremy became inseparable, before his parents died, before vampires came to Mystic Falls, before everything became a mess.

Jeremy hesitated, it made me wonder; was he remembering the same things? "It's not like we can get caught anymore, he's dead." It wasn't funny, but the way Tyler said it was. The very moment the flask touched Jeremy's lips, Mason strode into the room. I pressed my lips into a thin line in an effort to keep in my laughter. Looks like we would finally be caught. "Do you have somewhere to be?" He looked pointedly at Jeremy.

Jeremy had a mask of humiliation as he silently passed the flask over to Mason and then took quick steps out of the room. Mason fell against the desk, I could see the exhaustion present in his body language. I raised a critical eyebrow, as Mason took a long gulp of the liquid. I felt the tension from Tyler ease away at the sight of his uncle. Mason finally made eye contact with me and his eyes noticeably brightened. "Little feisty Gabriella Forbes." I snorted at the nickname as his eyes looked me up and down. It kind of felt like he was checking me out, but I didn't want to assume that because that's a bit disgusting. "Last time I saw you, your height was, I don't know up to my thigh? You were chasing around Matt and Tyler, you kept pushing them in the mud." A giggle was released from his statement. "Sounds about right."

His teeth were abnormally white as he smiled widely at me and Tyler, he passed the flask back over to me.

 _Arabella's POV:_

Katherine was wedged between me and Stefan as we continued to walk. I had to admire how nice of a day it was. I tilted my head up to the sun, enjoying its glow. Usually the sun was a bitch but it had its good days.

"The Lockwood's have a lot more property than they used to," Katherine observed. This caused me to look around as well, I never noticed before how big of a house they had or, how they even had a lake. Why did they need all this? What was the purpose of all this luxury? "The possessions of all the tomb vampires really brought them quite a fortune." I smirked maliciously at her, keeping in stride.

"Yeah Kat, why did you want them dead? You turned most of them." I didn't mean to sound like such a bitch when I said it, but her wanting the tomb vampires dead, abandoning them... it was the perfect example of her character flaw. I was one of the many she turned, one of the many she abandoned. I pretended like it didn't hurt, but seeing her, with my own eyes. It seemed to spark the pain.

"There's nothing more annoying than a vengeful vampire, Bella. Just ask John Gilbert." My lips curled up in what was meant to be a disgusted snarl. I sat down on the bench relishing in how everything seemed to be a joke to her. I crossed my legs neatly again deciding to let my brother and her hash things out. I wasn't ready to throw my own opinion into the mix. There was too much bad blood between the three of us. "You haven't changed at all have you?"

Stefan stood close to me, his hands stuffed into his pockets, he eyed her wearily, but there was amusement present in his face as I studied it. "But you have," she chimed turning back around to face him with her playful look. "You're stronger. Faster, meaner. It's sexy." I rolled my eyes, I knew the sexual teasing was going to come up sometime. It was just infused with her charm.

"Do not flirt with me Katherine. I'm not Damon." Damn, Stefan shut that down real quick. "I haven't spent 145 years obsessed with you." And thank goodness for that, because I could not deal with two brothers fawning over someone for decades upon decades. I could barely deal with the one. As if sensing my thoughts, she poked Stefan's chest. "Based on your choice of women, I would say otherwise."

I winced, she had it there. He knew it too, he pursed his lips and gave me a look as she strolled around him. "Though it does bother me that you've fallen in love with someone else."

I snorted softly, how ridiculous could she be? I received questioning looks at my slight chuckle. I blinked making eye contact with Katherine. "He never loved you Katherine, it was fake. You compelled him to." Her eyes grew hard at my statement, I knew I had plucked a nerve. Oh, how the victory felt good.

"And you," she started strongly taking minor steps towards me. I took in a breath mentally preparing myself for her words to come. "You are just as pathetic as them, don't act like you aren't. See I'm very observant, I love to watch you. Ive watched you over the past few years, wallowing, hating yourself. I watched you attach yourself now to this Gabriella girl." She was so close to my face now. "News flash: She. Is. Not. Her. Don't project your petty feelings onto this girl, she doesn't deserve to have the fate of being your friend."

I just sat there. Who knows what my facial expression was. I was not expecting Katherine to bring up... her. She knew just how to get a rise out of me. I couldn't even think of a retort, I was that stunned. "You're still such a scared pathetic manipulative bitch." There was no anger in Stefan's voice as he said it while watching the altercation. Just sympathy, I think that's what got to Katherine the most.

She spun on her heel, it was like I was rooted to the spot. I couldn't even rely on my cool vampire instincts to protect Stefan. Katherine yanks a pole from the ground and the next second it was completely through Stefan's abdomenen. Blood soaks his shirt quickly, my eyes basked in Katherine turning the pole a little bit more, for the pain really to get to him. "You hate me, well that sounds like the beginning of a love story- not the end."

I finally forced myself to move. I jumped to my feet and latched onto her wrist before she could even think about leaving. "Finish what you have to do and leave, if you hurt anyone I love, I will kill you."

Her breathing was labored after my threat, I really would have loved to kill her right then and there but it wouldn't have even been satisfactory. I released her from my tight grip and bent down to aid my brother.

Elena tapping her foot was really getting annoying. Just like the rest of her personality. "I really can help-"

"Elena!" I seethed, not even noticing I had bared my fangs at her. "I've been taking care of my brother my whole life, I don't need you!"

She flinched, and it was only then I gave thought to the fact that my face probably looked all veiny and horrific. I didn't bother with apologizing, and if Stefan disapproved with the way I talked to his girlfriend he didn't show it. Grant it, he was in a lot of pain right now. I shook my head and focused back on tending to my brothers wound. I heard the slight echo of footsteps but I didn't bother to look up, as I gave Stefan a reassuring smile. He was starting to heal already. I know you may think I'm a dork, but Stefan is kind of the only brother I have. Since I try to block out Damon's existence. So if Stefan goes, so does my heart.

Anyways, getting away from the mushy stuff.

Elena cleared her throat. "I'll leave you guys then." Thank the highest power alive.

"Cover up Fabio, we got a crazy ex on the loose."

Great, when one annoying person left, another joined us. I pulled my hands away from Stefan's stomach tossing the bloody rag on the ground. "So what's it gonna be huh? Fight to the death?" Damon started bouncing on his heels, mockingly throwing his fists around in the air. "Make your threats, stake your claim."

I twitched from my spot on the bench. I didn't appreciate him taking this situation lightly. Stefan clicked his tongue, clearly not in the mood for it either. "I'm not gonna fight you."

"Why?" Damon whined. "I'd fight me."

My hands clenched in my lap, I repeated to myself to stay calm. Stefan squirmed off the bench, clearly done with this conversation. "Katherine is gonna try and play us against each other, you do know that right." He threw over his shoulder.

I swallowed, remaining perfectly still- keeping my composure. "Don't you worry brother, our bond is unbreakable."

It was the tone of his voice, like he was making fun of me and Stefan. I closed my eyes briefly, trying to remember to even out my breathing before I was sent over the edge. I was hungry. So hungry, and tired. So tired of dealing with my brothers and their mess. "As much as I would like to kill you, I'm not going to. Because that would be letting Katherine win." Stefan called back. My insides were screaming. I was so tempted to get up and follow Stefan right then and there.

"I kissed Elena."

The walls broke, the dam broke through. The imaginary walls at least. My eyes snapped to Damon. Did he ever care about how much he was hurting Stefan with that statement. I lost my composure and stood up. Damons eyes were watching me closely as I maneuvered towards him. I thrust my fist back and angled it so when I pushed forward it slammed right into his face. It was worth feeling the searing pain on my own face. His look of shock and humility spoke volumes to me.

"Because you feel something for her!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "Stefan may not want to hurt you but I do." I hissed venomously. I brought my hand roughly through my hair. "Don't you realize, it's happening all over again! I'm not gonna stand here and watch us be torn apart by some girl! Elena is unlocking some part of you. And we all need to get our shit together before she gets in our heads."

I was breathing heavily, I'm sure my eyes were crazed. I felt Stefan's arms encircle around me as I tried to catch my breath. I turned so my face was mashed into his chest. I could feel Damon staring daggers at me. "There is a human part of you," Stefan whispered. "We need that. Katherine will try to break you. She will try to break all of us. We need to stand united against her."

I shuffled trying to keep up with Stefan as he started to steer me away. I looked back over my shoulder, Damons eyes had cast to the ground, he looked utterly broken.

"It's your choice Damon."

 _Gabriellas POV:_

This town almost seemed serene. The birds chirping normally, the sun falling in soft rays- it was all so normal. My goal was to walk all the way around the lake. I watched the sun bouncing off the water, this was where I would have a moment alone. When you watch cheesy movies, this is when the main character is supposed to make some big revelation, when they suddenly discover what it all means by looking at the simple beauty that surrounded them. They view the message hidden in everything. So why wasn't that happening to me? Why wasn't there some big revelation? Why hadn't my mind opened, to the hidden message? When was, my moment going to come? I kept walking in the hopes that it would, the grass intricately crunching under my heels. I stared at nothing. I felt nothing but emptiness. I rubbed my temples, how is it that my head hurt when I wasn't even thinking of anything? My head snapped up when I heard the footfalls of someone making their way towards me. By the rapid crunching, I could tell that they were hurrying. I took a big long breath, my chest expanded. I really did not want to communicate with anyone right now. There was so much going on in my head that it was exhausting trying to keep up a conversation, it didn't help that everyone kept bombarding me since I have been back. Plus, I couldn't possibly explain to someone what was going on in my head, I would just get irritated and frustrated, wait. Were those emotions the same thing? Who even knew. Everyone would probably blame me being distraught on my sister being in the hospital anyways. I craned my head to take look at the inevitable person I would be engaged in a conversation with. My eyes widened slightly. Jeremy stood a good distance away, lined up with the edge of the lake. I forced a smile, there was no reason to be have any negative tension between us right now, it had been a long day indeed. Jeremy lips curled up into a smile back. My heart stopped, oh lord why did I have to smile? I should have known him smiling back would have killed me. Without a word he started to cover the distance briskly. Words were tumbling out of my mouth as I walked towards him as well, my legs were trembling. "That was really nice of you earlier, talking to Tyler and all-" My words died, along with the breath in my body.

His hand roughly cupped the back of my neck, not a second later his mouth crashed onto mine. The feeling was euphoric, I hadn't kissed him in so long. I had forgotten the feeling, how his lips molded so well with mine. My heart was thumping so hard that I'm sure he felt it. His fingers were shaking as he entangled them in my hair. My hands fisted around his shirt, pulling him flush against my body. A body I was all too familiar with. His tongue wrapped around mine, I squirmed a fire in my stomach exploding. When that fire exploded, it was only then I realized what had been happening. Our kisses slowed from being a frenzy, I slowly pulled my face back enjoying the last few seconds of our lips touching. His eyes narrowed when I stepped back from him completely. If I thought his smile killed me, his look of hurt, was worse. I could not form any coherent thought.

"I'm leaving Mystic Falls tonight."

With that one blurted out statement I left. Kissing him had made so many bad memories come to the surface. Memories that I had tried to block out for so long. How dare he kiss me, after everything that happened last year and now. There was too much bad blood between us.

I ran to the only place I thought I could. One part of my brain was screaming that I was crazy, the other part was screaming that I just couldn't be alone right now.

I left my car at the Lockwood's.

I didn't trust myself to drive, not even when I couldn't form coherent thought, and the tears just kept coming. It took me awhile to remember where the Salvatore boarding house was. My fist banged on the door, I put all my locked away emotion into that knock. It would have been pretty embarrassing if she wasn't home. When I was done knocking, my hand fell and I cradled it to my chest. I wanted so bad to cave in on myself.

The door whipped open, she had a wild look in her eyes and I couldn't help but feel like I was interrupting something. Her face was completely swiped blank when she saw me though, and the shape I was in.

She held out her arms, for a brief moment I wondered how- her being the vampire she is could make it look so inviting to be in her embrace. I rushed forward without another thought. I wrapped my arms around her, she settled her chin on my shoulder. Her embrace was comforting but sad in a way, she held promises that.. Things would only get worse.


	3. Confusion

I don't know what caused it.

My airways completely closed, I started to choke. I threw myself into a sitting position on the couch. My fingernails dug into my knees to the point where blood started to draw. I was dry heaving, desperately clinging to the hope that air would reach my lungs. But it wasn't. My vision started to blur, I couldn't hear anything- no matter how much I strained my ears. My chest burned like my body was on fire. This was the end.

I was sixteen years old and it was all going to end on Matt's lumpy couch.

Then suddenly the pressure on my chest lifted. I coughed still clutching at my knees as I took big gulps of air. Cherishing the feeling of my lungs filling up with oxygen.

I was hit with one word, Caroline.

Matt came sprinting out of his room, I would have commented on his squiggly patterned boxers but I was afraid to speak- as I was still catching my breath. He was bleary eyed but alert as he threw himself on the couch next to me. "Breathe, just breathe." He said frantically as he rubbed my back. I wanted to push him away and tell him I had been trying to breathe for the past five minutes, what did it look like I was doing you fucking idiot? "Caroline, something's wrong with Caroline." I choked out, grasping his arms now instead of my knees. Tears rolled down from my cheeks as I looked him straight in the eyes. "We have to get to Caroline, right now somethings happening-"

I was already standing up from the couch. Matt locked his hands around my arms, keeping me in place. "You almost just choked to death, and you're exhausted. Look at me." At his firm tone my eyes guided to his. He gave my arms a soft squeeze. "Caroline is fine, you saw her earlier she is perfectly fine." Dread flowed from my chest and settled into my stomach. Tears were still welling up in my eyes when I nodded to him. I wanted to believe the words he was saying; I just couldn't help the underlying concern for my sister. Something was wrong I just knew it. I let Matt pull me back onto the couch. He maneuvered so he was sitting on the edge and I was wrapped in a blanket, my feet propped on his legs. Darkness filled the room once more, causing my eyes to instinctively fall shut. My head was a blank space waiting for sleep to take me.

The blank white space in my mind shredded into grey. I stood there, not being able to move, it was like my feet were glued to the ground. Suddenly a setting started to take form. I blink rapidly, what the hell is going on. Did Matt drug me? Why am I seeing these things? During the time I was blinking, I ended up in a completely different area. I still couldn't move, so I craned my neck around to see if I noticed anything familiar about where I was. Nothing. There was nothing even remotely familiar about where I was. I was in a freaking club, I have never been in a club in my entire, I'm not even old enough! I was still frozen in place, right next to the bar. I stretched my arm out to the bar and my fingers desperately grasp at a piece of paper laying on the bar. I wobbled but managed to take hold of the piece of paper. It was a newspaper, it was very crinkled and smelled like beer, but I clung to it. It was my only way of trying to find out information about where the hell I was. I scanned the page, a gasp sprang from my chest when I took in the words that were on the page. 1984. I dropped the newspaper and it drifted to rest at my feet. That was the date of the newspaper, 1984. I stared now at my trembling hands, why was I trapped in 1984, what meaning did this have. My breathing deepened as my eyes darted around the room looking for any more signs. That was when I saw her.

Her- meaning me.

I flounced towards the bar, holding a tray full of empty glasses. My arm struck out to stop her from moving past me but she just flounced right through it. Instead of freaking out like my mind was shouting for me to do, I took a deep breath and instead decided to watch her and focus my energy on that. She was bouncing around throwing her head back, she was dancing in her own hilarious way as she set the tray down on the bar. The more I focused on the scene, the music that she was jamming to flooded my ears. I giggled as I recognized the song as Footloose, it seemed right for the time period I was currently paralyzed in. I moved my eyes away from her but to a picture to above her head that said the words; "Danceteria." I gasped loudly for the second time that night. I did a whole project on this infamous night club located in New York. I think I would have remembered working here, this club was way before I was born anyways. Someone was playing a bad prank on me. I shifted my eyes back over to myself. My image alone was a joke. I had tight, ripped jeans on, with a fishnet top accustomed with pointed leather boots that came up to my mid thigh. My hair was teased and poofier than I had ever seen it. I cringed, at least my makeup looked relatively normal, except the shiny red lipstick. This definitely felt like the 80's, it just didn't make sense. She began to hum the words to the song, while putting away drinks. She looked happy, I observed as she continued to dance. I mean I would too if I had a whole night club to myself. A sense of danger settled into my stomach as I kept on watching her. A bang occurred and she jumped, I could hear her heart beating a million miles a minute. When the second bang occurred, I was thrown back. My eyes flew open, me jumping had caused Matt to gasp awake as well. There was no way to explain what just happened.

Arabella's POV

"The camera spams from a dreary cold night. And now we open on a bright sunny day, The Mystic Falls carnival!" I said enthusiastically, while mimicking a camera with my hands. It brought out a giggle out of Gabriella which was what I was hoping to achieve. "Seriously though!" She exclaims as we continue our walk through all the teen angst milling about. "That dream was so scary, I saw myself. Ever since I've felt like I can't breathe." I tucked the hair behind my ear while still managing to keep hold of my giant teddy bear. "Yeah I don't know..." I trailed, which wasn't a lie honestly. I was still figuring out her condition myself, and I couldn't possibly explain it to her. "Well how do you know she's not still out there pretending to be you," Bonnie whined, well she didn't whine I just distinct whining along with her voice. "We don't." I said plainly, shoving the giant bear towards Bonnie. She took it reluctantly as I grinned. "We brought the psychopathic bears, sorry If I killed the mood." Everyone was silent, causing me to sigh. Awkward silences were one of my pet peeves. "But Kat's unpredictable so you always have to be ready for her." I turned my head to Gabby who was just standing there in silence.

It was times like these I wish she was her old self, so I wouldn't be so alone. I shivered and brushed off any and all reminiscing about the past and headed over to the checklist to see what we needed to do next. I felt Gabriella following me as little miss perfect and the unexperienced witch went back to their conversation. "I never thanked you by the way," She pressed. She was too close, tucked into my side. "For doing all this for me." I foresaw her reaching her hand over and flinched away. Physical contact was not a good idea right now, not in the condition I was in. "Its fine," I rushed out. I yanked the list from the table and strolled back over to Bonnie and Elena. Hopefully being around these two would repulse me so that I could calm down. I needed to feed, but when? There was just no time. I felt my fangs begin to rip from my gums and shoved my hand over my mouth. I neared the pair and rolled my eyes when my ears picked up that they were talking about my ever so wonderful brother Damon. Elena just got through saying she didn't want to talk about Damon at all today. I chuckled under my breath. "Oh you mean my brother." I chimed causing the both to jump. "The dark night, my other half, my evil twin?" I raised an eyebrow getting too much pleasure out of Elena's darkened cheeks.

If this love triangle was going to happen all over again, I was not going to miss my chance to poke fun whenever I could.

Gabriella's POV:

I skipped through the noisy hallways of my high school. I noticed the hunched over figure of Jeremy by his locker, with the guy I wasn't familiar with. Stefan, I believed his name was? The only thing I knew about him was that he was dating Elena (suddenly her taste changed from sweet little Matt to a vampire?) But that was none of my business. I hesitated, shifting on my feet as I continued to watch the scene. I would just talk to Jeremy when he was done with his conversation. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth, you know what screw it. I swallowed my fear and marched over to come up by Jeremy's side. Stefan had just handed Jer a vial of a clear liquid. Jeremy studied it curiously and I leaned over to peer at it. My side brushed Jeremy and I profusely ignored the chills it gave me. I swore I wasn't over him but my body stated otherwise, and our little kiss the other day wasn't helping matters. Oh who am I kidding? There was nothing little about that kiss.

"Vervain is toxic to vampires," Stefan was saying, I briefly nodded. Ara had told me that when I went to her crying the other night, she gave me the basic run down of how the supernatural life worked. "Like poison?"

"Yeah certain herbs are very poisonus to vampires, it will keep them out of your head. While some other herbs have no effect at all." My eyes dropped, it was ironic that the one plant that could harm vampires no one really had seen in years, even though it stills exists according to the vial that was right in front of my eyes. "Like a stake to the heart?" Jeremy persisted, I quirked my eyes up to gaze at Stefan. Jeremy seemed way too interested in killing vampires. "Yep but it has to be wooden." Stefan genuinely smiled even though we were talking about ways to kill him. It was at that moment I made a silent connection with Stefan, he was one of the good ones. "You're pretty confident to be telling me all the ways I could kill you," Jeremy remarked. "Yes but you wont." Stefan said his confidence not in the slightest wavered. I looked up through my lashes twining my hands together, I suddenly grew nervous as Jeremy took a moment to just stare at Stefan. I mean I would stare at him too- he has some really pretty eyes. "You're right Damon is the one who deserves it." I searched in the depths of my mind on who Damon was again. Blue eyes and black hair entered my thoughts and I connected that he was the guy at the hospital. Stefans smile completely dropped, with it I was hit with a wave of dread. "I want you to forget about Damon, he's not in a good state right now." At those whispered words Stefan met my eyes as if he was just now realizing I was there. I'm pretty sure he knew I was there the whole time, he just wanted to change the subject. But my mind was stuck on what he said. Had Damon done something to Jeremy I wasn't aware of? Was Jeremy in danger? These fears were washed away when I realized Stefan was speaking to me. "You must be Gabriella." I nodded reverently. I was, that was my name.. right? Yeah it was Gabriella. His smile was back on his face now and it caused a smile to perk on my lips as well. "My little sister told me about you, I have something for you as well." I blinked rapidly in shock. They talked about me? I was worth bringing up in conversation between the Salvatore siblings. Maybe I would stick around in town after all. His nimble fingers wrapped around my wrist and slipped a blue gemmed bracelet onto it. My eyes widened as I took in the beauty of the bracelet. It was an antique, and astoundingly elegant. It took everything in me not to squeal. "It's vervain as well, for protection." I played with it on my wrist, deciding I would never take it off- it was too beautiful and it was protection. "Thank you," I breathed. I didn't know what else to say. My eyes flitted from Stefan to behind him, where I saw Elena and Arabella quickly approaching. "Hello Elena." Stefan greeted without even turning around. Elena completely ignored Stefan and looked at Jeremy with wild eyes. "Did you-"

"Yes, yes set up the gold fish toss, all three hundred gold fish. It's going to be epic." I winced at his mocking tone while Ara burst out with laughter. Jeremy closed his locker not looking the least bit sorry at Elena's distressed face. He broke away from the small crowd at the lockers. I forced a smile to everyone else as I departed after him.

"Oh stop being disgusting and let me talk to my brother," I heard shouted a moment after I was half way down the hall. I laughed and looked back over my shoulder to see Ara tugging Stefan away from Elena.

There was more to Arabella, she was nice and funny... but she was haunted. I was determined to find out all the baggage she carried. I wouldn't let her suffer alone.

I flung myself in front of the Lockwood Mansion double doors. My chest was rising and falling at high speeds as I grinned at the two men in front of me. "Air conditioning is for winners, which you two are not." I panted, taking a moment to dab at the sweat lining my forehead. Tyler let out a hearty laugh. "That's cute really it is, but me and Mason let you win." He looked at Mason for his approval at the statement. My mouth dropped, appalled at the very idea they let me win. I outran both of them fair and square, they were just too cocky to admit it. My momentary look of horrid caused Tyler to spring forward and throw me over his shoulder effectively moving me away from blocking the door. "Tyler let me go, you heathen!" I grumbled, but it wasnt taken seriously from my wide smile. Mason laughed harder at the state I was in, he popped the door open with his hip allowing Tyler to go first. I gave him the finger as I stared at him, still heaved over Tylers shoulder. "I would have never have come out running with you guys if I knew it was going to turn into my demise." Tyler set me down and I grasped the railing to steady myself. "You crawled it, I think Grandma Lockwood actually passed you on her walker!" Mason had changed to mocking Tyler now. "Yeah whatever," He remarked tossing me a water bottle. "Shoes off, mud- my mom-" Tylers distasteful face was enough for me to plop down on the stairs and tug off my shoes. I was not prepared to deal with the monster that is Carol Lockwood- not even on my best day. "So..." My attention drew to Mason. "Are these like episodes youre having about anger and aggression?" I quirked an eye brow as I watched tyler blot the sweat off on his chest. "Yeah I mean they start off normal, I usually get angry over nothing." I snorted, sounded like every teenage girl.

"Then I just go into a blind rage." I pursed my lips, this was a new development. I knew Tyler was an angry person but Ive never witnessed one of his flip outs or anything like that. I used to spend a lot of time with him before I went away, this must have started happening over the course of me being gone. "Have you noticed a pattern? Like once a month during a full moon." I tuned fully into the conversation now my forehead crinkling in confusion. What the hell was Mason rambling about? Tyler didn't seem to be paying attention to the statement but it caught me completely off guard. Then I processed what he said and realized this is what Mason dud best. He was poking fun at the fact that Tyler had anger issues. Now I was laughing and they both looked at me funny. "I get it, Tyler's a werewolf."

Tyler joined in on the laughter but Masons eyes turned down to the floor. Before the conversation could carry on my phone started blaring music. I took a deep breath and fished it out of the pocket of my sweat pants. Matt's picture was flashing on the screen, I instantly slid the lock to my phone and put it to my ear.

I jogged out of the room for some privacy. "Hey Matt what's up?" I answered brightly. "Ella, it's Caroline." My smile dropped instantly. His flustered tone of voice should not be associated with Caroline. She was fine, she was more than fine, she was healed. "What about Caroline?" I inquired, my heart speeding up at the thought of Caroline being hurt again, her condition worsening. "She completely pushed me away, she didn't even want to kiss me- she acted like the very thought of it was disgusting and she just would let me open the curtains, then she yelled at me to close them, I didn't know what was going on so I just ran out of there." His voice was going a hundred miles a minute. I couldn't keep up, my eyes widened as I tried to piece together what he was saying. "Matt calm down!" I blurted when he started to say more. "Listen, she is probably still weak, just give her a few days to adjust. She went through a lot, I'm sure she will be back to normal in no time." I promised, trying to calm him. He sighed deeply, I could tell some part of him knew I was right and he was freaking out over nothing. "Alright, I'll see you at home later." That brought a smile back to my face, I wouldn't be worried about Caroline today, I would try to focus on the impending carnival. "Yeah, home. I'll see you at home."

Arabella's POV:

"Arent you worried that one day all the forest animals are going to ban together and fight back?" That is what I came home to, that statement right there. I slammed the door letting my presence be known. "Yeah Stefan, I cant feed on animals but if I could I still wouldn't be preying on the innocent little creatures." I swiped Damon's glass from his hand, I could smell the contents of the blood from down the drive way- that's how hungry I was.

"I'm just happy that's a blood bag, and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner." Damon didn't even blink at the insult, I had to give him points for that. "I like this," Damon instead proclaimed. "You two walking on eggshells around me, because you're afraid I will explode." My eyes were staring at the blood deeply, I managed to rip them away to look at Damon. "Im not walking on anything, I quite like it when you explode- its entertaining." The moment the words were out, my throat started burning intensely. My eyes fell back down to the glass, and I felt both of my brothers peer at me. I gulped my mind was telling me not to risk it, but my hunger was telling me to drink the blood as fast as I could. "Here it goes," I muttered knowing they could hear me. I tilted the glass to my lips and let the blood slide down my throat. The moment the blood flowed into my mouth I cringed. It definitely wasn't a match. I tried to keep it down but it felt like my body was invoked with flames. I grew dizzy and keeled over, the blood sputtered out of my mouth and all over the floor. I coughed endlessly, my head pounding.

Damon groaned, while Stefan rushed over to me. "Get her some water!" I heard him order to Damon.

"Not my problem."

"You're a dick," I seethed through my rough coughing. I felt the warmth of Stefan's hand on my back leave then suddenly he was tucking the hair behind my ear and shoving a glass of water to my lips. The water would stop the burning and the coughing but it wouldn't put an end to the suffering inside. "Not my problem, I have better things to do like.. I don't know, explode." That was his parting remark. I narrowed my eyed visiously at him as I guzzled my water.

I really hate him sometimes, oh who am I kidding. All of the time.


End file.
